bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ixbran
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bayonetta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cereza page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) General Speculation Template I've created Template:Speculation, which can be used for any unconfirmed information that appears on the Bayonetta Wiki. Add it into articles or sections you want to mark as speculative information by putting at the top of the article or section. Feel free to edit Template:Speculation page to make it more encompassing if you need to, however as I said previously, I would like to keep the Bayonetta 2 speculation template reserved for speculation and unconfirmed information for anything related to Bayonetta 2, so if you're going to tag something affiliated with that game as speculation please use that Template instead. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 08:17, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Music Related Pages Johnaras002 and I have been contemplating on what to do with the Music pages Theme of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny and Fly Me To The Moon (Climax Mix). I like the idea of this Wiki having more media on it, especially songs, the small problem with these two pages is that they seem very isolated from the rest of the wiki. Two pages concerning Bayonetta's music Bayonetta Official Soundtrack and Rodin's Collection have been made previously. If you can come up with any way to merge, or maybe provide better access to the two media pages you created, while also linking them to these two soundtrack pages, or perhaps create a general media page of some kind in your spare time, that would help out a lot. It could also set up a base for us to build off of with other media from Bayonetta and even the upcomming Bayonetta 2. If you have any ideas post them here, or on my talk page, I'm all ears. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 04:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :A navigation template would be great actually, and would help out, not just for sound tracks, but for a great many things to really tie a lot of the pages together. It you could create a base to work off of that would be a big help. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 05:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Template Thank You This might be a few days late, but I really wanted to thank you for the navigation template you created. It's helped tremendously so far. I'm in the process of creating and modifying more templates currently, and the one I just finished for weapons and techniques still has quite a few pages that need to be created for it, but the basic template you made definately gave a great point from which to jump forwards. Again, thanks a lot for creating that template for the wiki! --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 02:28, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Masked Lumen Sage Page I'll be locking the page and dealing with this more thoroughly later today when I have the time. Right now I'm going to be leaving for class and won't be back for about five hours. If you could leave me a message better explaining what Red Komet has done, and perhaps give me a few examples, I'll be able to judge what needs to happen myself and take action more much quickly when I'm back home later today. If you do, feel free to leave the message either here or on my page. In addition, since I cannot deal with this situation at the moment, I've granted you rights so that you can take care of vandalism like this more easily in the meantime. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 14:56, July 17, 2013 (UTC) If it means anything If i were to notice that they were vandalizing I would've notified you or omniance about it. I'm just really disappointed that i didn't notice it earlier. I don't really think it'll mean anything anymore but i'll keep an eye out if they continue to vandalize other pages. Prinzvon-licht (talk) 23:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Jeanne spin-off Oh man, I was totally going to post that info involving the Jeanne spin-off Kamiya wants to make, but you beat me to it! Damn it! :D Mysterious Destiny (talk) 01:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC)